


prompt #35: do you regret it?

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, matching tattoos!!!, zuko trying to be poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 27
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #35: do you regret it?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

“Oh my god, Sokka’s gonna freak once he finds out.” Katara says to Zuko as they walk out of the shop.

“If he finds out. But I doubt he will.” Zuko says, taking Katara’s hand in his, reassuring her. “Plus, it’s not like he can make you undo it.”

“I know, but still. I just know he’s gonna rampage when he knows.” Katara says, biting her lip.

“I know what’ll cheer you up. Wanna get some ice cream?” Zuko says, giving Katara’s hand a quick squeeze. Katara looks up at Zuko and smiles, nodding. Zuko smiles. “Alright, let’s go.”

They walk in a comfortable silence to Katara’s favorite ice cream parlor, which was a block away. They walk into the pastel-colored shop, the cold breeze and the sweet smell greeting them once they enter. They walk to the counter, and the cashier smiles and greets them.

“Good afternoon. What would you like?” She greets the couple. Katara looks at the ice cream they have on display beside the counter, humming.

“I’ll have the mint chocolate chip ice cream with kitkat. 2 scoops, please.” Zuko says and the cashier nods.

“Of course, sir. And for you, miss?” She asks, looking at Katara.

“Bubblegum, please. 2 scoops as well, with marshmallows.” Katara says and the cashier nods.

“That’ll be $5.99.” The cashier says. Zuko takes his wallet out of his back pocket and hands the cashier a ten.

“You can keep the change.” Zuko says, smiling. The cashier smiles.

“Thank you, sir. Your order will be served in a few minutes.” They walk towards a table and sit down across each other, Katara still distracted.

“Hey.” Zuko says, putting his hands over hers on the table. Katara looks at him and smiles.

“Hi. Sorry. I was thinking about something.” She says. Zuko raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What?” Zuko asks, intrigued.

“I still can’t believe we got matching tattoos.” Katara says, looking at her right wrist. The tattoo was still there, her skin slightly red and wrist covered in plastic.

“It hasn’t even been an hour yet, huh.” Zuko says, looking at his left wrist, where his tattoo was located.

“It seems so cheesy.” Katara says, giggling.

“The matching thing? Probably. But, it’s too late now.” Zuko says, chuckling.

“Yeah. It is.”

“ **Do you regret it?** ” Zuko asks. Katara looks at him and shakes her head.

“No, of course not. It’s really cute. I just never would have thought that we’d actually do it. And the fact that the idea came from you.” Katara gently pokes Zuko’s shoulder, smiling.

“You know, now that we have matching tattoos, we’re practically married now.” Zuko teases and Katara laughs.

“You’re stuck with me now. You better not regret it.” Katara says, and Zuko gives Katara’s hands a gentle squeeze, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones.

“I haven’t regretted anything ever since we started dating.” Zuko says in a soft voice, making Katara blush.

“I have a question.” Katara says, biting her lip. Zuko lets go of Katara’s hand, making Katara furrow her brows.

“Good afternoon. Here are your orders.” The waiter carefully sets down their bowls onto the table, where Zuko’s arm had been. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Katara and Zuko say in unison. Before Zuko can grab his bowl, Katara stops him.

“Wait! I gotta take pics for insta.” Katara says as she takes her phone out from her purse. Zuko rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Okay, go ahead.” Zuko says, looking away. Katara snaps a few pics of the ice cream, then snaps a few pics of Zuko, unbeknownst to him.

“Here, take some pics of me.” Katara says, handing him her phone. Zuko does as he’s told, and Katara poses, smiling brightly in each one.

“Okay, here. Now, can I eat?” Zuko asks after a few pics and Katara nods. “Finally.” Zuko grabs his bowl and a spoon, then takes a bite. Katara snaps a pic of him, smiling. She puts away her phone and eats her ice cream.

“Oh my gosh, I swear this is the best.” Katara says, humming. Zuko nods in agreement.

“Didn’t you have a question?” Zuko asks.

“Oh, yeah.” Katara says, grabbing a tissue and wiping her hands. “How come my tattoo is the moon and yours is the sun? Is there some poetic meaning?” Zuko blushes.

“Uh, no not really. It’s just that you’re a night owl, hence the moon. And I’m more of a day-person. So, a sun. Also like, we balance each other out, if you know what I mean? Like, your optimistic and happy and outgoing, while I’m the opposite of that. And we all know that opposites attract. So, yeah. I don’t know, that’s just what I thought when I was thinking of matching tattoos. You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun. Something like that, ya know?” Zuko says, blushing the whole time. Katara smiles, heart bursting.

“That is so cute.” Katara says, looking at Zuko. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

“I-I mean, it was a thought I had while drinking, so, I wouldn’t really say it’s cute.” Zuko says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Something he did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

“It’s a really cute thought, Zuko. I’m glad we got matching tattoos.” Katara says, placing a hand on top of Zuko’s free one. Zuko blushes.

“It’s not a big deal. Anyway, we should finish our ice cream before it melts.” Zuko says chuckling and Katara giggles.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Katara says. They finish their ice cream in a comfortable silence, listening to the pop tunes coming from the store’s speakers.

“You ready to head out?” Zuko asks a few minutes after they both finish their ice cream. Katara nods, as she finishes retouching her lipstick, putting it away. She stands up and Zuko follows. They walk out of the store hand in hand, the evening breeze greeting them, the sun setting in the background.

“Wanna stop by Mcdonald’s to get some dinner? Or for midnight snacks? Because I’m kinda full because of the ice cream.” Zuko says and Katara giggles.

“Sure, let’s stop by. But, I’m paying this time.” Katara says, her voice stern. Zuko nods. “Thanks for today. Who knew that you could be such a romantic.” Katara teases as she gently nudges Zuko as they walk.

“Kataraaa.” Zuko whines, and Katara laughs, gently squeezing Zuko’s hand.

“I love you, Zuko.” Katara says, her voice sincere.

“I love you too, Katara.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
